


The Mandalorian's Way

by celticheart72



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for The Mandalorian. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. The Puck

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “How good of a mood are you in right now?” “...What did you do?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're afraid to give some bad news to Din.

You cringed at the bounty puck with the hologram of your face floating over it. To say Din was going to be mad was probably the understatement of a lifetime. Why the guild even took the bounty you weren’t sure, it was all bullshit anyway.

There wasn’t a choice. You had to tell him. If he found out about it from Greef, he’d feel like you betrayed his trust, and that was the last thing you wanted.

Sighing, you climbed up to the pilot box and sat in the co-pilot’s chair.

Din’s head turned your way, and even though you couldn’t see his eyes behind his visor, you knew he was taking in your general unease apparent by your posture.

Finally, you turned in your chair to face him fully. “How good of a mood are you in right now?”

His helmet tilted to the side, and his modulator emphasized the aggravation in his tone. “...What did you do?”

Your eyes dropped to the puck, and for the first time, you worried that maybe he might not believe you. “I didn’t actually _DO_ anything, Din.”

He set the Crest on autopilot and turned, arms crossed over his chest. His silence was more intimidating than his words ever were. Not that you were afraid of him, you knew he would never hurt you. It was more fear of disappointing him and losing the faith he had in you.

Rather than say anything else, you handed him the puck.

The Mandalorian in front of you was completely silent while he stared at the puck in his hand. “Was this the one you told me about?”

“Yes.”

There was more silence while he turned back to the controls and set in new coordinates, then he turned his head your way again. “We’ll just have to take care of it before another hunter gets your puck.”

Temporarily stunned speechless, you shook your head to clear your thoughts. “You’re not angry at me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

He snorted under his helmet and shook his head. “Leave it to you to ask that. I know _you_ , and I believe you.”

You smiled his way and reached out to clasp his glove clad fingers. “Thank you.”

Din squeezed your hand before letting you go to return to the controls of the ship.


	2. The Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din retrieves the kid and after things calm down you surprise him with a simple show of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a request for Middleearth2asgard. With the prompts "What is this? What are we doing?" and "It's a hug, you idiot. I'm hugging you. It's what people do when they care about each other."
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Stay here.”

“What?” You swung around in the co-pilot’s chair to see Din climbing out of the pilot box. “Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer, and when you scurried down the ladder, you found him loading disruptor cartridges onto his bandolier. His helmet tilted briefly, and you’d swear you could see the irritation behind his visor. “To get the kid.”

You started to argue but wisely chose to back off, neither of you had liked the idea of giving the kid to the Imps in the first place. The fact that Din was willing to risk the Guild’s anger said something about what he thought they were going to do to the little guy.

“Please don’t get killed.”

A modulated snort sounded from behind his helmet. “Thanks for the confidence.”

“Listen, I know the beskar will protect you, but I just-“ You chewed your lip and stared at his visor, the feelings that had been long brewing between the two of you threatening to boil over. “Now isn’t the time, Din. Just go. Get the kid, and come back in one piece, okay?”

He bent to touch his helmet to your forehead. “Promise me if I don’t make it back that you’ll take the Crest and get as far away from here as you can.”

You swallowed hard and just nodded, too afraid your voice would betray the fear overwhelming your senses. The Mandalorian in front of you was formidable, as they all were, but Din was especially intelligent and wily. This was the first time you were sincerely afraid he might not make it back.

After he left, you did your best to distract yourself, but as soon as the sound of blasters hit your ears, you powered up the ship. Turning toward the hatch, you stuck the corner of your left thumb in your mouth and worried on it while you waited for the top of Din’s shiny head to appear. 

Just as you were considering going below, you heard someone coming up the ramp. It sounded like Carga’s voice saying something about breaking the code followed by blaster fire.

The ramp started to close right before Din’s voice yelled up to you. “Get the ship off the ground!”

You turned toward the controls and did as he asked.

A few seconds later, he dropped into the pilot seat and handed you a green and brown bundle. “Hold onto him.”

The kid stood in your lap to look out the window at a Mandalorian flying alongside the Crest saluting Din.

"I gotta get one of those."

For some reason, that struck you as especially funny, and you started to laugh. Your arm pulled the kid in closer to you when he reached out for the control knob, and you leaned your forehead into your hand. Three tiny little fingers touched your mouth, and you opened your eyes to find the little guy staring up at you, concern etched all over his face.

“I’m fine, little one.”

Din was watching you, and you imagined if you could see the look on his face, it was probably one of utter bewilderment. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the controls of the ship.

Once you were far enough away from Nevarro that he felt it was safe to do so, Din engaged the auto-pilot. By then, the kid was sleeping, and you climbed down to put him in your sleeping space.

When you stepped out of the refresher, Din had just closed the weapons compartment. It took you two quick steps to make it to him and wrap your arms around his armor covered torso.

He stood stiffly in your embrace, not moving a muscle. "What is this? What are we doing?"

You snickered at the indignance in his tone and tilted your head back to find his visor looking down at you. "It's a hug, you idiot. I'm hugging you. It's what people do when they care about each other."

The only reply he gave was a gruff hum. After a few seconds of silence, you started to move away, but his arms boxed you in and pulled you closer. “No one has hugged me since my parents were killed.”

It was times like this, when he revealed some small vulnerability, that you really wished you could see his face. You pushed up on your toes to get your arms around his shoulders above his pauldrons. It was a little cumbersome, but at least you felt the muscle beneath his cowl and cloak. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” His hand tapped the middle of your back just before he stepped away from you and pointed to the pilot box, “Go on back up, we both need to eat. I’ll bring something up for you.”

That was your cue that he needed privacy to take his helmet off. On a whim, you reached up and pulled his head down. Focusing your eyes where you thought his would be, you pressed a kiss to the middle of his visor.

He didn’t say a word but watched as you climbed back up to the pilot box. His thoughts conflicted between feelings he didn’t know how to reconcile and his dedication to the creed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
